This invention relates to arylene sulfide sulfone/sulfoxide polymers. In one aspect, this invention relates to phenylene sulfide sulfone/sulfoxide polymers. In another aspect, this invention relates to a process for the production of arylene sulfide sulfone/sulfoxide polymers. In a further aspect, this invention relates to a process for the production of phenylene sulfide sulfone/sulfoxide polymers.
A wide variety of engineering thermoplastics have been prepared, many of which are currently produced and marketed on a moderate to large scale. While such engineering thermoplastics are useful in many areas, one property of such polymers which needs to be improved is the ability to withstand high use temperatures. Engineering thermoplastics frequently form a continuous matrix for reinforcing agents and fillers which are added to alter the properties of the polymers before they are shaped into useful articles such as electrical and automotive parts. Engineering thermoplastics that will withstand high use temperatures alone or in combination with other ingredients are desirable.
Arylene sulfide sulfone polymers are engineering thermoplastics of potential commercial interest for film, fiber, molding, and composite applications because of their high glass transition temperatures and chemical resistance. In some applications, it would be desirable to have an arylene sulfide sulfone polymer which is selectively susceptible to chemical degradation. Incorporation of sulfoxide groups into arylene sulfide sulfone polymers provides a mean for achieving selective chemical degradation of arylene sulfide sulfone polymers without sacrificing the ability of the polymer to withstand high use temperatures.